Bounty Hunter
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: given 2 me by you wish you knew me
1. Chapter 1

Slade's POV:

I was tired of always chasing after Robin. I was tired of him always escaping. I was tired of him _always_ winning. So I hired someone to do the job for me. A bounty hunter name Xenen. She was perfect for the job. Especially since I placed a $50,000 bounty on Robin.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked.

"If I can catch a ghost, I'm sure I can handle this one," Xenen replied.

"Remember, you can bring him to me in any shape that you like, just_ not_ dead," I said.

"Where can I find this- Robin?" she asked.

"Stand still, this won't hurt," I said, taking a tiny utensil off a shelf and pointing it at her. I fired in the blink of an eye.

"That, Xenen, will tell you absolutely _everything_ you need to now about Robin as if you'd known him all your life," I said.

"Hmmm… Robin, A.K.A. Richard David Grayson, Teen Titan, protectorate of Jump City, has a team, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, has a secret crush on Starfire, parents are dead, adopted by millionaire Bruce Wayne, A.K.A. Batman, protectorate of Gothom City, and… WOW HE'S HOT!" Xenen shouted. I frowned behind my mask. She could obviously tell.

"Sorry," she said, "I mean, whenever they're hot, they're all the better to get," Xenen stated.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I had a boyfriend once. Waaaaaaaaay hot. He dumped me," she replied.

"I got him back, though. Let's just say, he won't be dumping any more girls…" she continued.

"Now I attack any boys I think are hot, bounty or not. Anyway, that's how I started my career," she finished.

"What about my bounty?" I asked.

"I'm on it," Xenen said as she hopped onto a scarlet and black motorcycle. It was almost my two colors. If she thinks this is going to be easy, she's wrong. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

To give you an idea on what Xenen looks like, here's a description:

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Hair: Long, straight, black, scarlet (orange/red) streaks

Shirt: Leather, black, tiny pockets with scarlet rhinestones

Pants: Same as shirt, has black belt with lots of weapons

Shoes: Combat boots, black, zip-up

Gloves: Leather, black

Skin color: Off-white

Wrists: Broken chains

Motorcycle: Scarlet and black

………………………………………………………….

Robin's POV:

"Oh my gosh! I just saw my life pass before my eyes! It was very boring," Beast Boy said.

"Don't look now, but your life will be passing if you don't stop telling jokes," Raven said. Great. I had just entered into the living room and they're all ready fighting. Usually it was five seconds after I walked in. Just then, the alarm rang.

"Friend, Robin! There is some one stealing the Jhud- Jud- Chud-," Starfire started.

"The Jhudora Diamond?" I asked.

"Yes, that!" Starfire replied. When we got there, I was amazed to see a new villain. In fact, she looked a little older than me.

"Well, hello! I thought you'd never get here!" she said.

"I'm Xenen, and before you ask, I'm not here to steal the Jhudora Diamond. I'm here to steal something much more rare," she said.

"DUDE! What could be rarer!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven gave him a death glare.

"Not helping," she said.

"One: "Rarer" isn't a word," Xenen started.

"I like this villain," Raven smiled.

"Two: What I want is not rare to me, but to someone else. I'm just a bounty hunter hired to get this rare item for the person who hired me to. This is just a trap to get you here. Oops, did I say too much?" Xenen smirked covering her mouth.

"Titans, GO!" I yelled. She reminded me so much of Harley Quinn.

"A little anxious, aren't we? I haven't even told you what I want. And I ALWAYS get what I want!" Xenen yelled, getting a little angry at the blasts Starfire just gave her. She now started to fight. She slashed her broken chains at Starfire and they hit here directly.

"Starfire!" I yelled as she hit the cement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit your girlfriend?" Xenen asked. I ran at her in a fit of rage and we started fight with the others joining in when they got the chance. Soon, she got me in a head lock.

"You're a good fighter. No wonder Slade wants you for an apprentice," she said to my face. Then, she let me go.

"Team! Fall back!" I yelled. They looked confused, but did as I told them to. Xenen jumped on a crate and yelled, "Now hear this! I think you all should stay out of my way or be eliminated. If I don't get what I want and it's because of you, someone's gonna pay!"

"But what DO you want?" Beast Boy asked.

"Now that would be telling," she replied as she pressed a button and turned around. Her motorcycle almost ran over Beast Boy, but I pushed him out of the way. Cyborg was now helping Starfire up. As Xenen's motorcycle came up to her side she turned around and smiled at us.

"But if you really want to know, your leader and I just had an interesting chat about it," she said as she turned around laughing. That's it. Her and Harley Quinn were DEFINATLEY twins. As everyone looked at me, I thought it out.

No wonder Slade wants you for an apprentice. No. It couldn't be. I had to think it out a bit more, but was the bounty on me?


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV:

"Dude! What did she mean by 'Your leader and I just had an interesting chat about it?" Beast Boy asked as I helped him up.

"She hinted something to me, but I don't think it's true," Robin replied.

"What do ya mean?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, she said 'No wonder Slade wants you for an apprentice,' but Slade's dead," Robin said, lying through his teeth.

"And you believe Slade's dead?" Raven asked. I turned around and bit my lip.

"Just as I thought," Raven smirked.

"Friend Robin! Does this mean that you are the one the hunter of bounty wants?" Starfire asked.

"She's a bounty hunter and no. It couldn't be me," I said.

"Oh, really?" Cyborg asked.

"It could be…" I said, the end trailing off.

"Dude! Do you know what this means!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Uh…" I replied.

"That Friend Robin is in danger and we must assist him," Starfire said.

"Star's right. Sorry, Rob, but if the bounty IS on you, we can't let you out of our sight," Cyborg said.

"But what about bank robbery's and hold-ups? I can't just forget I'm a Teen Titan!" Robin argued.

"Until we find out if the bounty's on you or not you're not goin' anywhere!" Cyborg yelled.

"Guys!" Beast Boy yelled, "no one's answered my question. I meant 'Dude! Do you know what this means? Slade's alive!'" Beast Boy said throwing his arms in the air and walking in circles.

"Wow. For once it's not something stupid like Robin's cyber monkey or Robin's clone," Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Friend Robin, please listen! We do not wish to do this but we must for your safety!" Starfire said.

"Fine," Robin pouted, "ONLY until we know."


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg's POV:

We had just gotten back to the tower.

"Dude! Who's up for Cyber-monkeys of the 21st Century!" Beast Boy asked.

"Dude, I will so beat you!" I replied jumping onto the couch. Just then the alarm rang.

"Man! We just let that crazy, psycho girl get away, and now Mumbo's trying to steal a chemical from the factories on the other side of town?" Beast Boy whined. We all started to walk out the door. I turned around suddenly and made a surprised Robin jump.

"Oh, no. You promised to stay here," Cyborg said.

"Fine," Robin said barely above a whisper. We all headed to the factories.

Robin's POV:

"Fine," I said barely above a whisper. I couldn't believe they were leaving me! It could be a trap to get them away from me or something. Before I could tell them, though, the doors shut and I was left alone in the T Tower.

"Great," I mumbled as I sat on the couch. Just then a breeze came in. I guess someone left a window open. Ha. Who knows. Maybe the crazy, psycho girl has a rifle. Maybe she'll shoot me. I started to laugh a little. Or maybe she has a slingshot. Perhaps a sharp boom-a-rang. Wow. I didn't know thinking about death could be so- funny. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting of pain.

"Ow!" I yelled pushing off what I thought was a stinger.

"Darn bees." I sat down on the couch. I was totally wishing I could be fighting Mumbo right now. The T Tower is so- lonely.

Xenen's POV:

"I hope Mumbo won't be defeated too early," I said placing myself in a sniper position on top of a hill looking over Titans Tower. Ah- ha! An open window. And Robin's in that room. Dumber than I thought (I can't believe I'm typing this! starts to kick self). I put a gun that looked like a rifle in position and- whisp! The needle silently took off and hit its target. Robin just brushed it off. Hmmm. I wonder what he thought it was. Perfect. Everything was going just as planned. Time to get back to Slade.

……………………………..

Starfire's POV:

I began to shower Mumbo with my starbolts. He was fighting harder than ever. He looked a little, suspicious. Makes me think this is just a- um- scam.


	5. Chapter 5

Starfire's POV:

I showered Mumbo with my starbolts, but missed a couple of times. He was fighting better than usual. Made him look a little- suspicious. Made us think this was some kind of- of- scam. Maybe he is a trap to get us away from Friend Robin! No. The hunter of bounty would not be so obvious. Would she? I stopped my starbolts and looked at Mumbo, he was perfectly fine! He took out a VERY LARGE card and threw it at me. There was a bright light, then I found myself as a Queen of Hearts!

Beast Boy's POV:

I charged at Mumbo in the form of a gorilla and almost hit him, but he dodged out of the way. Suddenly, he made a large card appear. It was a Queen of Hearts! But who was the queen?

"Starfire?" I asked. A squeal from her was all I heard in return as the card was wrapped around me. I turned back into my normal self again and felt myself being squeezed.

"Starfire! Stop!" I yelled.

"It is not me!" Starfire replied.

"Cyborg! Raven!" I yelled. They were all ready on the job. Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and hit a surprised Mumbo while Raven hit him with a car surrounded by dark energy, together, knocking him unconscious. I turned into a gorilla and, with Cyborg's help, we pulled Starfire off of me. There was a sudden ping! and Starfire returned to normal. Raven went over and put handcuffs on him as I called the police and they escorted Mumbo out of here. Time to get back to the T Tower.

………………………….

Robin's POV:

It had been about an hour since the bee stung me, and I was beginning to feel a bit tired. It tried to walk up the stairs, but every time I fell down again. Finally, I was too tired to get up and slipped into unconsciousness.

……………………………

Xenen's POV:

I made my way through the sewers and to Slade's lair.

"You're right. He is just like you. Meaning I can't defeat him," I said, "I did it halfway, though. I injected him with something called The Zeruvian Poison. It won't kill him, but it will seem that way; and since he's so young, he'll get pretty weak. Making him an easy target for you. Now where's my money?"

"Here," Slade said. I opened it.

"Twenty- five thousand!" I shouted.

"You said yourself you only did half. Meaning you only deserve half," Slade said.

"Fine! But I warn you! No one cheats on Xenen!" I said getting on my motorcycle. I sped off angrily thinking of a way to get him back.

……………………………..

Cyborg's POV:

As we reached Titans Tower, I could all ready sense something was wrong. The lights weren't on and it was almost 9:00 P.M.. As we went inside, we gasped at what we saw: an unconscious Robin lying on the floor.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. We all rushed over to him. He was sweating a LOT and had a slow pulse. We rushed him to the med lab.

"Man, everything in him is weak. Muscles failing, pulse dropping, sweating," I started.

"What can we do to assist him?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing. I dunno what's wrong," I replied, "all we can do is try to find this Xenen and hope that Robin's all right."

"He has to be. Slade wouldn't ask to kill him. He still wants Robin for an apprentice," Raven said as we left Robin in the med lab.

"Good point," I said, trying to figure out this jigsaw puzzle.

Robin's POV:

I slowly woke up. I wish I would have stayed asleep. At least then I didn't feel so bad. I was aching everywhere. Suddenly, I heard something like the window opening. I would have glanced to see who was paying me an unexpected visit, but I was too weak. Suddenly, I felt a hand grip around my neck and pull me up.

"Hello, apprentice," I heard. Oh, no. The bounty was on me. I bet Xenen did this to me. Now Slade's taking me. Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Slade's POV:

I slowly crawled through the window and made my way over to the bed that Robin was lying in. I grabbed his throat (just a way of torture).

"Hello, apprentice," I said, realizing he was awake. Knowing that if what Xenen told me was true, I would have to carry Robin to my hideout. Great. I let go of his throat and grabbed him as soon as he started falling. Then I reached for his utility belt.

"This won't be of much use to you," I said throwing it back. Then I realized what I had done as soon as it hit the wall. A large thud echoed through the tower.

"IDIOT!" I yelled. Through the corner of my eye, I could see Robin trying to smile. I heard footsteps coming our way.

"This isn't over yet," I said throwing a bomb towards the door. It was a heat bomb. It quickly melted the door and the door hardened quickly so that no one could get in.

"Try smiling to that, Robin," I smirked. Then I jumped out the window and landed in a small jet floating outside. Time to finish what was started.

…………………………………

Cyborg's POV:

We had just reached the medical bay's door when I heard a sizzling noise. The door was melting! I reached for the handle, but it was already half melted.

"Dude," Beast Boy said as he stared at the door wide-eyed.

"We must reach Friend Robin!" Starfire yelled as she started throwing fire balls at the melted and now hardened door.

"Star!" I yelled. "We can't reach him that way." She lowered her hands.

"But I can try to sense him," Raven said closing her eyes. "His emotions are strong. I can feel them. Fear, anger…, hope. You don't expect that to be with the other two. Anyway, with such strong emotions, I can lead us to him."

"Good. I'll just grab my lightsabor and follow you, Jedi Master Raven," Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him with a VERY SCARY (anime) death glare.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just stick with a blaster," he said. Raven shot him with darkness (animely).


	7. Chapter 7

Starfire's POV:

As I was thinking, we desperately searched for Robin. EVERYWHERE! Robin was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I heard a vehicle.

"Do you hear the noise?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's sounds like a motorcycle," Cyborg replied.

"Robin?" I asked, hoping it was he. It wasn't. As the motorcycle rounded the corner, I could see that it was the quespatic trufflesnorg that had started to hunt Robin in the first place.

"It is the hunter of bounty!" I shouted, getting my starbolts ready.

"Wait!" she yelled, taking off her helmet.

"I want to get back at Slade," she said.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Because he only paid me half of what he would pay me for his bounty, and I don't like being cheated."

"WE WILL NOT UP THE TEAM WITH YOU! YOU ARE A VERY BAD PERSON AND YOU HURT ROBIN AND- AND-!" I started.

"Chill! I didn't take your boyfriend, did I? I just made him sick," she said.

"She's kinda right," Beast Boy said.

"WE SHALL NOT JOIN UP WITH THIS- THIS- QUESPATIC TRUFFLESNORG!" I yelled. There. I said it.

"Star, if we wanna find Robin, we HAVE to team up with her. She knows where Slade's hideout is," Cyborg said.

"As much as I do not wish to, I must confess that you are right," I said.

"So, I'm in?" Xenen asked.

"Yes. But I am keeping my eyes you!" I replied.

"Good. Let's get going," Xenen said.

"I thought I said I could lead us to him with my emotions. We don't have to follow her," I said.

"True, but by the time you find Slade's hideout, they'll be long gone," Xenen said.

"Fine," I mumbled.

………………………………………………..

Robin's POV:

I awoke only to find myself in a very dark room. I was feeling better, but I still had a headache. It was dark and cold in the room I was in. Slade's number one priority. I was tied down to a bed. Suddenly, I heard a door open, then shut again.

"Awake, I see, my apprentice." Slade. I had now started to tug on the ropes.

"Nah, ya think? It'd be kind of hard for an unconscious person to tug on ropes or straps, or whatever's holding me down!" I smarted.

"Watch your tongue, apprentice! You'll be freed soon enough," he said untying me. I threw my arm up the moment I was free. It hit him right in the mask. Then I started to get up, but Slade pushed me back down (since he had recovered from my punch).

"Your first lesson, my apprentice, is obedience! If I give you an order, I expect it done!" he said.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think I'll do that?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll have Xenen destroy your little friends!" Slade replied.

"What? She's a bounty hunter! She delivered me! Now her job's done!" I yelled. I was confused.

"On the contrary, Robin. Even now she's with your friends. Allying them into thinking that they can find you. If you don't obey me, I'll have her destroy them. All of them," Slade said.

"No," I said. Not again. Great.

Slade's POV:

Good. Robin took the bait. He thinks that Xenen's still on my side. She wasn't. I was getting really tired of her. First, she doesn't deliver me Robin, then she allies with the Teen Titans to get me back because I didn't give her the money I promised!

"We'll be leaving early, my apprentice," I said.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Yes. I was planning to go somewhere in order to escape your Titan friends," I said.

"You look uneasy," Robin grinned. "I'm beginning to think that Xenen really is on our side now. And that you're just saying all this to get me to believe that- ugh!" I hit him on the head. He was too smart. What did I have to do to this boy! Wipe his memory? I sighed. This was going to be a long day. And I still have to find a way to get rid of Xenen before she tells everyone where I am. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin's POV:

"You look uneasy," I grinned. "I'm beginning to think that Xenen really is on our side now. And that you're just saying all this to get me to believe that- ugh!" He hit me in the head- hard. I slipped into unconsciousness. While in my unconscious state, I had a vision.

"_Don't do it!"_

"_Sorry, but I don't take orders from pathetic half machines."_

"_No!"_

I forced myself awake. I couldn't take another minute of it. I was sweating horribly. I wonder how long I was out. Suddenly, I felt a hand press against my forehead. I was lying in a bed.

"You're a very lucky boy, my apprentice," I heard. Slade. "You've been running a fever ever since I knocked you out."

"Which was?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"About three hours ago," he replied. I lied back down. The headache I had was killing me!

"I was going to take you to Mastallic, a tiny planet at the far end of the asteroid field, but that changed when I saw how bad your fever was," Slade said. "Now I have to go, don't bother trying to escape. I've made sure you won't." With that, he left. I got all the strength I could and ran to the door. I grabbed the handle.

"OW!" I yelled. It shocked me. Bad. I fell down subconsciously. Slade was right. I looked around the room. Or was he?

……………………………………..

Slade's POV:

"OW!" I heard Robin yell from down the hall. I smirked, then continued walking. I remember what happened during the time he was unconscious.

"_You look uneasy," Robin grinned. "I'm beginning to think that Xenen really is on our side now. And that you're just saying all this to get me to believe that- ugh!" I hit him on the head. He was too smart. What did I have to do to this boy! Wipe his memory!? I sighed. This was going to be a long day. And I still have to find a way to get rid of Xenen before she tells everyone where I am. Great. I stooped to pick Robin up, when I noticed he was sweating a little. I touched his forehead. Hot. Too hot. I picked him up and took him to a tiny room. There was a bed in the corner. I set him down there. He started to moan a little. Probably a nightmare. I felt his radial pulse. It was very fast. I got a wet cloth and set it on his forehead. This seemed to ease him a little, but not for long. He soon started to wiggle and then move. I was forced to sedate him._

Good. Now the traps were set. Xenen will never know what hit her.

…………………………………..

Raven's POV:

Xenen led us through the city to the bad side of town. It was cool here. It was dark and plain.

"Ooh! I think I'm in love!" one guy said staring at me.

"This one's mine," another guy said, grabbing Starfire.

"Let go of me you Blorfog!" Starfire said, shooting starbolts at him. The other guy grabbed me and I used my dark energy on him, wrapping him in a ball. Maybe I didn't like this side of town that much. Everywhere we went people stared at us. It was starting to creep me out.

"I cannot stand it here! Must we go this way, Xenen?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. It's the only way," Xenen replied. "We're almost there. Don't- agh!"

"Xenen?" Cyborg asked.

"Sladebots! Slade knows we're here! I'll take care of them! You go find your friend!" Xenen yelled. "I'll catch up with you! His hideout is a factory! It's way over there. It's the old Gothom city chemical plant! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here alone," I said. "I'll stay and help. We'll be along shortly." I hit a Sladebot with my dark energy.

"Fine," Xenen mumbled. I didn't want to stay, but someone had to watch Xenen.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven's POV:

I shot a blast of dark energy at a Slade-bot. There were a lot more to go, though.

"Knowing Slade, I bet he's got a trap waiting for us at his place!" Xenen said.

"Why didn't you say that before the other Titans left for his place! They could be walking right into it!" Raven said.

"Would you like to call them?" Xenen asked, kicking a Slade-bot across the street.

"No," I said. "I just hope they find it before they fall into it."

"Yeah, right," Xenen laughed. I gave her a death glare. She gulped. "You were serious?" I rolled my eyes and shot the last Slade-bot.

"Let's go get the others out of trouble," Xenen said.

"And find Robin," I said.

…………………………………….

Cyborg's POV:

"Yo, guys," I said. "I think Slade might have something up his sleeve."

"Please. Is 'something up the sleeve' and earthly saying?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, yeah. It means they're planning something. It means in this case that I think Slade might have a trap waiting for us," I replied.

"Why do you believe that?" Starfire asked.

"Think about it, Star. Would Slade just let us into his warehouse (since they're in now)?" I asked.

"But you do remember that there were many Slade-bots back there and Raven and- and- Xenen chose to fight them while we go find Friend Robin," Starfire said. She seemed to not like saying Xenen's name.

"I know, but still. I've just got this funny feeling…" I said.

"Hey, guys?" Beast Boy asked. "I think Cyborg's right."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because either I'm seeing things, or this huge glowing net right above us is a trap," he replied. We all looked up, but it was too late. The net fell, consuming us in it; and that's the last thing we saw.

………………………………………………………………

(From now on, the story will be in third person)

Robin saw a window on the wall on the far side of the room. It was small, but big enough for him to fit through. He ran to it and tried to open it. No luck. He reached for his belt. It wasn't there.

"Figures," he said to himself. Just then his headache got worse. Then he had another vision (If any of you have read my story "Porcelain Heart", you'd know why he's having visions. Just ask if you want an explanation).

"_I knew it! I just knew it! There never was any good in you!"_

"_I never said there was…"_

Robin snapped out of it and found himself kneeling on the floor. Even though he couldn't see anything, he knew the visions meant something bad was coming. And he knew he had to be ready.

Slade walked into Robin's room and snuck up behind him. Robin saw this coming, though.

"Hi-yah!" he yelled as he threw a kick at him. Slade barley had any time to react as he was thrown against the wall on impact. He grunted and ran towards Robin, throwing a punch. Robin dodged and threw a punch, but Slade caught it and twisted Robin's arm back. Robin grunted in pain.

"That's what you get for rising against me. I came in here to let you know that I have all of your friends," Slade started, even though he only had Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. "I will not hesitate to harm them or perhaps even destroy them." Robin relaxed his muscles (since he was using them to try to get away from Slade's grasp). "Unless you do everything I say. Is that clear?" Slade waited.

"Is that clear?" he asked again, this time more serious and putting more pressure on Robin arm.

"Yes," Robin said.

"Good," Slade said, releasing Robin's arm. Robin cradled it.

"Then you had better not put up a struggle when you wake up."

"What?" Robin asked. Slade didn't answer. The last thing Robin saw was a needle.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin awoke in an unfamiliar room covered in a thin sheet of sweat, obviously from the nightmare he had been having. He didn't understand it. The nightmare that is. He wasn't in it; which is strange because most of the time, YOU're in the dream that YOU dream, right? The Titans were all huddled up in front of a lone gravestone looking quite sad. Not to mention the grave was on top of his favorite hill. A sick feeling then rose up in Robin and his face turned pale as he realized that gravestone was probably HIM.

"You're probably wondering where you are, right?" Slade's voice echoed through the dark room as he walked over to where Robin was currently sitting. "I moved you into a different room. That Goth found out where you were telepathically.

"And why would that be a problem if you have her trapped with the others?" Robin sarcastically asked.

"Well, there's always a chance they might escape," Slade said, drawing the first words out as if he were making them up; which, of course, he was.

"Uh-huh. Lying through your teeth. IF you have any," Robin smirked. Slade backhanded him across the face, making him fall out of the bed.

"Ow," Robin murmured to himself as he got up.

"You'd best not try anything, apprentice," Slade said as he started walking towards the door.

"And what if I do?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say, you're lucky I'm at least keeping you awake this time," Slade said, closing the door. Robin gulped. He HAD to get out of there.

……………………………….

Raven and Xenen walked into the hideout. It was dark. Not just dark, but quiet.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIN!?" At least, it was. Raven pulled Xenen into the shadows with a hand over her mouth.

"Are you insane!?" she whispered.

"I just wanna get outa here," Xenen whispered back. "This place gives me the creeps."

"It makes me happy. Very, VERY happy," Raven whispered as her head suddenly became huge and loomed over a now tiny Xenen. Xenen gulped.

"All right, all right. Geez. This way," Xenen said, pointing towards a door across the room. Raven started to walk towards it, but was pulled back abruptly by Xenen.

"Are YOU insane?" she asked. "Slade OBVIOUSLY has traps set everywhere!" She pointed up. There was a power-dulling electric net hanging just barely a foot in front of them. One more step and Raven would have triggered it to fall.

"I'm guessing that your friends were caught by that," Xenen said, pointing towards the net.

"How would you figure that?" Raven asked. Xenen pointed to the ground where three small communicators lay.

"Slade planted these here. Probably to point us in the direction of a trap," Raven said.

"How would you figure that?" Xenen mocked. Raven pointed to an army of Slade-bots that had gathered around them silently in the shadows while they were talking. Xenen sighed and prepared for a fight.

…………………………….

Starfire slowly opened her eyes slowly and moaned. She had a terrible pain in her head. She was lying on the floor. She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg lying unconscious near her and attempted to reach them, but failed when she found out that she was chained to the wall she was lying, or rather sitting, against.

"Friends! You must awaken! We must find Friend Robin, Friend Raven, and quespatic trufflesnorg Xenen!" she yelled, remembering what she had called Xenen earlier (in the chapter where Xenen offered to help the Titans get Robin back). Cyborg opened his eyes and sat up. Beast Boy yawned and sat up, not opening his eyes.

"Come on, Star! Five more minutes!" he complained as he threw himself back on the ground.

"Yo! Come on, man! Wake up!" Cyborg said, nudging Beast Boy.

"Cy! I can beat your butt at video games later- AGH!" Beast Boy said right before he cried out a little girlish scream. "Dude! Where-? Oh. Right. Slade. Robin. Xenen. He-he." Cyborg hit him in the back of the head.

"That was for not waking up," he said. He hit him again.

"And THAT was for lying about kicking my butt at video games," he finished.

"Friends! Please do not ment the argue! We must find our friends and the quespatic trufflesnorg!" Starfire said pleadingly.

"Uh, Star it's-," Cyborg started before he sighed. "Yeah. You're right."

"My powers are unsuccessful," Starfire said after three failed attempts of trying to use them.

"Dude! Mine, too! No fair!" Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

"These chains are ordinary. I don't know what- aw, man! We were hit with a power-dulling electric net!" Cyborg whined.

"A power-dulling whatchamahooie?" Beast Boy asked.

"A power-dulling electric net. It's a net," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy nodded.

"That dulls our powers," Cyborg continued, hoping Beast Boy would get the hint. When no reply came, he continued, "With electricity." Ding! A light went on in Beast Boy's head then.

"Oh! Now I get it! Thanks, Cy!" Beast Boy said. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"It's no use. My super-strength doesn't work either," Cyborg said.

"Oh! I fear it is too late to save our friends! To save Robin…," Starfire said, holding out the last part.

"Hey. We'll find them and rescue them. ALL of them. We just have to wait until the net wears off," Cyborg said reassuringly. Starfire smiled.

"Wait, what net?" Beast Boy asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven ripped apart a Slade-bot with her powers. Xenen threw her hands up, using the chains to slash the robots apart.

"This is hopeless! They just keep coming!" Raven said.

"Yeah! And I'm getting tired!" Xenen said. She and Raven were now back to back. Being surrounded by Slade-bots, it's kinda hard not to be. Just then, they remembered something.

"New plan?" Raven asked, smirking.

"New plan," Xenen said, preparing for a fight but also smirking.

"You do remember that they're just robots and CAN be fooled. Even if they are Slade's?" Raven asked.

"Yep. You hit 'em high?" Xenen said.

"And you hit 'em low!" Raven said as they both disappeared. The robots look around for a minute, wondering where they went. Too bad it was too late before they realized that Raven had invisibly flown above them and Xenen had used the shadows to hide herself as she crept under them.

"NOW!" Xenen shouted as she used her chains to hit the robots legs, making all of them trip. Then she scurried out from her hiding place in the middle of the crowd of robots to watch Raven's fireworks. Raven put up a huge black shield, and before any of the robots could get back up, she smashed them with it.

"Good job, kid! Maybe I underestimated the Teen Titans," Xenen said as Raven flew back down.

"Thanks, maybe I underestimated you as well; but now we have to save the others, remember?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Xenen said as she started to move forward. Raven pushed her back with her palm.

"But if you ever call me 'kid' again, someday you might wake up on a deserted planet with no food or water and absolutely no one to accompany you," Raven said as she took the lead. Xenen gulped, then regained her composure.

"Well, then. I guess it's a good thing I don't need anyone anyway," Xenen said. "Hey! That's cool to say! Anyone anyway, anyone anyway, anyone anyway, anyone anyway, anyone anyway, anyone anyway-." Raven glared at her.

"Okay, I'm done," she said quickly.

"Good. Then follow me, miss friendless," Raven said.

"Then follow me, miss friendless," Xenen mocked.

"I heard that!" Raven said.

_Stupid ears._ she thought.

"I heard that!"

_Stupid powers._

"Need I say it again?"

……………………………………

After slapping Beast Boy yet again in the head, Cyborg sighed.

"I can't feel my strength comin' back at all, man! It's like Slade took away our powers for good!" he said.

"Something like that," a voice in the shadows said.

"Slade," Starfire whispered.

"Yes, my dear. I have been listening on you for quite some time, now. And before you ask, your powers aren't coming back. At least, not without my consent," he said as he held up a jar filled with four bright lights. One of the lights was green, on orange, and one silver.

"DUDE! THOSE ARE OUR POWERS!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yes. For once he actually said something worth listening to," Slade said.

"Tell me about it," Cyborg mumbled. He stopped when he saw Starfire glaring at him angrily.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Then that wasn't a power-dulling electric net! That was a power exchanger! Oh, man! How could I have been so stupid!?" Cyborg exclaimed, slapping his face into his hand.

"What net?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg lifted his face up and put on an annoyed look.

"All right, now that's just startin' to get obnoxious," he said.

"Yes. The Goth girl and the bounty hunter thought that it was a power-dulling electric net as well," Slade said.

"WHAT! You mean they have come!? They are here to save us?" Starfire exclaimed.

"No!" Slade yelled, backhanding her to the floor. "And don't even think about rescuing your precious Robin! He is mine now!" Slade yelled as he turned and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

"You hear! He's obviously mad that Raven and Xenen are here looking for us and he hasn't captured them! Which means there's still hop for us, Star," Cyborg said as Starfire caressed her injury.

"Yes, but what about Robin? Is there still hope for him?" Starfire said, mainly to herself. Though she knew Cyborg and Beast Boy had heard her.

…………………………………..

Robin sat on his bed for a while thinking of how to escape, before Slade came in and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up close to his face.

"I do not have Raven in the dungeon with your friends and the bounty hunter is currently helping her find you!" he hissed.

"Ha! I knew you were lying! I knew they'd come for me!" Robin smirked. Slade threw him on the floor harshly.

"You will change into your new costume and fight them to the death or the three

Titans that I do have will suffer!" he hissed, throwing the uniform at his new apprentice. The same uniform that Robin wore when he was first his apprentice. Robin glared at him. If looks could kill, this one would be on the top of the list. Slade then stormed out of the room, this time not locking it. He obviously was so mad he wasn't thinking, because Robin already had a plan formed in his head on how to rescue the Titans and get out of there. All he had to do was set it in motion…


	12. IMPORTANT: MUST READ

Important

Important!

I'm not going to be able to update very often any more and you might have to go the whole summer without updates. My dad has blocked fanfic from my computer and I broke my thumb again which makes it really hard to type. Anyway I really hope you keep reviewing and if my dad is nice I might be getting fanfic back over the summer if not then updates won't be till school starts up again. I can't update now because school's getting really crazy for me and I almost have no free time anymore. I try to read and review ppl's stories but I also hope that ppl will read and review my story. Thanx keep reviewing pleez :P

GothicLoner7


End file.
